minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Quote With A Puppy/The Ultimate Power War
This is something that happened at 11 something to 12:05. It's amazing. ZombieXander: OVERDRIVE ZombieXander: OVERDRIVE ZombieXander: OVERDRIVE ZombieXander: O-O-OVERDRI-I-IVE Genetics Nutcase: NO. UNDERDRIVE. ZombieXander: No. ZombieXander: OVERDRIVE ZombieXander: wanna have a power war? Genetics Nutcase: yes ZombieXander: Okay. ZombieXander: How will we start? Genetics Nutcase: How about i summon a rawket lawnchair and an anti-anti op supernova? ZombieXander: But it's opposite day for you only so I summon them and they are on my side. Genetics Nutcase: No, because greninja blew opposite day to bits. ZombieXander: Well than I use Overdrive. ZombieXander: My speed and attack are tripled nao. Genetics Nutcase: Greninja uses water shuriken and I use Dark Lasers. ZombieXander: You never summoned in Greninja therefor the Water Shuriken hits you in the face. Genetics Nutcase: But i caught him a day prior. Genetics Nutcase: and it wasn't opposite day. ZombieXander: But you didn't call him out. Genetics Nutcase: BUT I DID OFFSCREEN. ZombieXander: But you didn't. Genetics Nutcase: But you don't get to control my pokemon. ZombieXander: Because you're (*INSERT CIARAN QUOTE HERE*) Genetics Nutcase: Also i summon 12 demon birds. ZombieXander: I summon in an army of Monty Python rabbits. ZombieXander: They devour your bats. Genetics Nutcase: I SUMMON THE HUGE BLUE PLANET OF BUNNY SMASH. ZombieXander: But it only smashes bunnies. ZombieXander: These are rabbits. Genetics Nutcase: They are the same thing. Prepare to go splat. ZombieXander: Anyways, while you are busy summoning in things, the rabbits eat your greninja. ZombieXander: The rabbits went splat but Greninja went splat with them because they ate him. Genetics Nutcase: Too bad i called him back. ZombieXander: But you were busy summoning in the planet. ZombieXander: He's already rabbit droppings now. Genetics Nutcase: I now summon a bunch of laser gargoyles. ZombieXander: I use Overdrive more. Genetics Nutcase: My laser gargs use underdrive shot, debuffing you etremely. ZombieXander: But they missed. Genetics Nutcase: They were homing missles in disguise. ZombieXander: Anyways, I use DASHDASHDASHDASHDASH, and kill all your laser gargoyles. ZombieXander: Because I'm faster than missiles. Genetics Nutcase: I summon even MORE and they summon galaxy swords to backstab you. ZombieXander: But I'm immune to galaxy swords, and I use DASHDASHDASHDASHDASH to kill them. ZombieXander: I then use Overdrive again. ZombieXander: (POWER WAR SWEAT COMIN ON M8) Genetics Nutcase: I equipped them with dash reflectors tho. ZombieXander: But that only reflects DASH ZombieXander: The move I used is DASHDASHDASHDASHDASH Genetics Nutcase: Your attack is DASH type. ZombieXander: No it isn't. ZombieXander: YOU'RE LIEING TO MEEEEEEEEE Genetics Nutcase: Yes it is, the manual says so. ZombieXander: But the manual is a dunsparce in disguise. Genetics Nutcase: It's the manual disguised as a dunsparce diguised as a manual. ZombieXander: But it's a dunsparce. ZombieXander: Disguised as all that. Genetics Nutcase: It's the manual diguised as a dunsparce disguised as all that. FINAL ANSWER. ZombieXander: But it's opposite day for the manual only. Genetics Nutcase: But greninja destroyed opposite day forever. ZombieXander: But greninja is dead and I revived it. Genetics Nutcase: As in, it can't be revived. PERIOD. ZombieXander: Fine then. ZombieXander: I summon in an army of Kirutasin. Genetics Nutcase: Good thing i have anti-op Lasers that have Infinity percent accuracy. Genetics Nutcase: AND I FIRE THEM. ZombieXander: But Kirutasin aren't OP, they are just powerful. ZombieXander: So your lasers bounce back and your anti-op lasers are destroyed. Genetics Nutcase: God-types are OP tho. Your Kirtasins are god-types. ZombieXander: They aren't pure god types though. Genetics Nutcase: YES THEY ARE. LOOK IN THE MANUAL. ZombieXander: But I wrote the manual. Genetics Nutcase: No, arceus did. Genetics Nutcase: before you could. ZombieXander: But I captured Arceus with a master ball. ZombieXander: In fact, since you are a pokemon I catch you with a master ball. Genetics Nutcase: you only remembered some of the details at the time. Arceus broke out of your maser ball because i stole it and it was a poke ball disguised as a master ball. ZombieXander: I caught you though. Genetics Nutcase: No, because my catch rate is negative infinity. ZombieXander: Captured RYAN! ZombieXander: Give nickname to the captured RYAN? Genetics Nutcase: Ryan broke out because he can't be captured by master balls due to the fact that his catch rate is below zero! ZombieXander: But I captured him with a Negative Ball disguised as a master ball. Genetics Nutcase: But negative balls were actually ROCKS in disguise. FINAL ANSWER. ZombieXander: But the only thing Ryan can be caught by is rocks. ZombieXander: And that was your final answer. ZombieXander: LEL Genetics Nutcase: But you have no proof. ZombieXander: I wrote the manual though. Genetics Nutcase: The manual says that rocks can't catch jack s@#$. ZombieXander: Or can they? Genetics Nutcase: or anything, for that matter. Genetics Nutcase: And no, they can't/ Genetics Nutcase: hacking doesn't work either. ZombieXander: But I modded the power war so they instantly catch everything in existance ZombieXander: . Genetics Nutcase: But my anti-mod device prevented you from doing so. ZombieXander: But I modded the anti-mod device out. ZombieXander: It wasn't looking at me. Genetics Nutcase: EXPLAIN. It's an anti-mod device, preventing mods. includng out-mods. ZombieXander: Fine, I hacked it out. Genetics Nutcase: I SAID HACKING DOSN'T WORK. ZombieXander: On rocks. ZombieXander: Not on anti-mod devices. Genetics Nutcase: But my rule fu power is 5 times better than your base rule-fu. ZombieXander: But I hacked my rule-fu higher than yours. ZombieXander: (isn't this fun?) Genetics Nutcase: thus making my rule-fu even higher! ZombieXander: But if mine is higher than yours than I have made a loophole. ZombieXander: Because I will always be higher than you in rule-fu. ZombieXander: HA Genetics Nutcase: But i sealed the loophole. Also you hacked your base rule-fu. ZombieXander: But if mine is higher than yours, whenever yours gets higher than mine, mine will get higher than yours. ZombieXander: (isn't this fun?) Genetics Nutcase: but I got rid of your rule-fu stat forever. Not just to the point where it doesn't exist or is not remembered, BUT IT'S ERASED FROM EVERY SINGLE TIMELINE EVER. ZombieXander: But it's reverse day for you only. Genetics Nutcase: True nihilkinesis at work. Don't mess with the pros. ZombieXander: So your rule-fu is reversed. Genetics Nutcase: Also reverse day is dead. Genetics Nutcase: because delphox torched it. ZombieXander: But Delphox doesn't exist. Genetics Nutcase: but he does. ZombieXander: But it's reverse day for Delphox so delphox never torched reverse day! ZombieXander: BWOOM! Genetics Nutcase: But before you could react or claim it's reverse day for darkrai, he sucked all inversion-type days into the void forever and ever! ZombieXander: But isn't Darkrai against you? Genetics Nutcase: But he hates inversion days. ZombieXander: But if he wants you dead, couldn't he stand them until you died? Genetics Nutcase: No. ZombieXander: Fine. ZombieXander: I use Hyper-Overdrive. ZombieXander: Thus quadrupling my Attack, Defense and Speed. ZombieXander: Response, hmm? Genetics Nutcase: I debuff you. ZombieXander: But my Debuff Defense is too high. Genetics Nutcase: In that case I buff my debuff offense. ZombieXander: But you can't buff a debuff, therefore your debuff is weaker. Genetics Nutcase: Then I DEBUFF my Debuff. Genetics Nutcase: Therethore making it stronger. ZombieXander: But debuffing a debuff also makes it lower. Genetics Nutcase: Then I stack all my debuffs into one giant debuff skill. ZombieXander: But you only have one Debuff skill. Genetics Nutcase: Actually, that's what I wanted you to thin but i actually have 6000! ZombieXander: They all add up to a total of three, and than the three turns into three pennies. Congrats. Genetics Nutcase: I turn the pennies back into debuffs. ZombieXander: But that's impossible. ZombieXander: Read the NEW manual. Genetics Nutcase: BUT I STOLE THE MANUAL. ZombieXander: But it was already written. ZombieXander: Therefore you've done nothing. Genetics Nutcase: BUT I REWWROTE IT. ZombieXander: But you didn't have enough white-out, and since you are a dunsparce you don't have hands. Genetics Nutcase: Actually I am a greninja diguised as a dunsparce. ZombieXander: But you were actually a dunsparce disguised a greninja disguised as a dunsparce, disguised as a dialg-tini! Genetics Nutcase: I was a greninja disguised as all that, and i am disguied as nothing else. Genetics Nutcase: nor is anything disguised as me. ZombieXander: But you were a greninja disguised as nothing else! Which nothing else = the void! ZombieXander: BWOOOM ZombieXander: Since you were disguised as a concept, you are dead. Genetics Nutcase: I'm a sentient void however. And i am still alive due to my resurrect charm. ZombieXander: BUT THE RESSURECT CHARM IS A DUNSPARCE IN DISGUISE! ZombieXander: DUN DUN DUN! Genetics Nutcase: BUT I HAD THE REAL THING WHICH IS NOT A DISGUISE! ZombieXander: BUT IT WAS A DISGUISE Genetics Nutcase: not. ZombieXander: It was a DISGUISENOT! Genetics Nutcase: but i can still resurrect and make yo cease existance tyo the point where you get erased from the timelines. Genetics Nutcase: you*** ZombieXander: dammit I can't play opposite day. ZombieXander: I think that's GG. Genetics Nutcase: yep. ZombieXander: GG dude, GG. Category:Blog posts